1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a table with legs that can extend-to a suitable length to accommodate a specific user""s stature.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional table, such as a computer table, a desk, a drawing table or the like in accordance with the prior art comprises a tabletop and multiple legs mounted on the bottom of the tabletop to support the tabletop at affixed height. The legs of the conventional table are fixed so that the height of the tabletop cannot be adjusted to suit different users. For example, a short user using a tall computer table must lift his hands all the time when keying in data. This position easily fatigues a user especially his or her wrists and shoulders.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional table.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved table that has extendable legs that can adjust the height of the table to suit different users whether tall or short. The table with extendable legs in accordance with the present invention comprises at least one leg mounted in a base to stand up right, a frame mounted on the leg and a tabletop attached to the frame. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the table has two legs. Each leg includes a hollow external rod with one end secured in the base and a hollow internal rod movably mounted in the external rod from the other end of the external rod. A sleeve is centrally mounted in the external rod and extends into the internal rod an inner thread is formed in the free end of the sleeve. A connector is secured on the top of the internal rod to mount a frame to support a tabletop. A first gear is rotatably mounted in the connector and a threaded spindle is securely attached to the center of the first gear. The threaded spindle is screwed into the inner thread in the sleeve. The frame includes two rods each mounted on a connector and having a U-shaped section. A tube is mounted between the two rods and connects the internal surfaces of the two rods. A shaft is rotatably mounted in the tube, and one end extends through the rod and has a handle mounted on the end. Two second gears are respectively secured in opposite ends of the shaft and engage the first gear to drive the threaded spindle to adjust the height of the table in accordance with the present invention.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.